


Blood and Fire

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith has a confusing nightmare about Zack and Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Nightmare. Written with only the original game in mind.

Aeris dreams about Zack and Cloud often. Sometimes both of them were in them. She also dreamed of fire, blood, and the planet crying out in pain. These dreams showed her Cloud on the ground bleeding from a sword wound, the blood pooling around his body. Zack would be seen similarly wounded, by the same sword. She heard the planet as a silver haired man fell into the lifestream, protesting this invasion by a foreign being. The planet also mourned the loss of life that the raging fires of Nibelheim brought about.

She wakes up, now wondering who Cloud was.


End file.
